The Red Stroke
by iAmBlack-Heart
Summary: Following the murder of his brother, Seth is stripped of all his power and status in Egypt. Reduced to nothing but a bodyguard for his all powerful leader, the god tries desperately to regain what little respect he once had. In the process he is faced with strange unlikely friendships and a relationship that only complicates matters further. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter I

**The Red Stroke**

~Tempered and strong. Burning the night like the dawn~

* * *

**Full Summary:** Seth was once a mighty god, with great power and strength. In short, he is the god of chaos, ruling over everything the humans despised- storms, fire, natural disasters and war. To the gods, he is a volatile, harsh and violent god with a temper. But the god is greatly misunderstood. He genuinely does have a heart and does care. But his harsh upbringing left the god close off and guarded. Something others interpret as cold and harsh.

After the brutal murder of his brother Osiris, Seth was stripped of all power and status, losing what ever ounce of respect he had from the other gods. (His brother had already stolen his followers) He is reduced to nothing more than a body guard for his all mighty leader, Ra. But in the years spent in such close proximity to the god, Ra gets to know Seth far better than anyone else has been able to in the past. As the god fights to regain his power, and most off all, the respect he lost, Seth finds strange, unlikely friendships, and a complicated love life that leaves the gods unsure and confused.

**Rated M for sexual content, and violence.**

**Picture of what Seth looks like can be found on my profile.**

**Song Quotes from: The Red Stroke By Garth Brooks & Monster You Made by Pop Evil**

* * *

**Chapter I**

_~Erase this monster I've become.~  
~Forgive me for all the damage done~_

* * *

It was as if the world had been set to pause. Not a soul dared to venture out into the high noon, Egyptian heat. Especially not during the summer months. This time of year was eerily still at most hours of the day. All villagers, farmers, merchants and Gods alike took refuge from the baking summer heat, even the animals sought out shelter. Nothing ever got done in the afternoon, most every one moved about during the early morning, or evening, often times bleeding over into the cool summer nights. One would have to be mad to even think of getting any work done at these hours, risking deadly heat stroke. Even the earth itself seemed stricken by the heat. The tall grasses lining the Nile river had already began to turn and dry up. The river itself had reseeded at least six feet by now, only a few weeks into summer. The ground was bleached and sun baked, cracked in various places, begging for water. But as everybody new, water was several months away. Farmers scrambled to harvest what they could, before the unforgiving desert sun ruined all their hard work.

Today was nothing special; a simple Egyptian day. The river flowed lazily by, as one lone soul made their way along it's grassy edge. A mighty creature, who seemed to flow right into the land itself, one of the few people who actually enjoyed the unruly Egyptian sun. And who could handle the unforgiving heat. Seth was a god of great power, who felt most at home in the harsh barren deserts he had the pleasure of calling his own. His animalistic body was covered in short, tannish fur. A color much like the loose desert sand itself. Blood like red hair dusted just past his shoulders, one of the main features that made him so unique. His equally red eyes scanned across the still landscape, taking some sort of comfort from the quiet stillness. The gods long, forked tail brushed against the tall, aging grasses as he followed a worn down trail, used by animals, humans and gods alike to reach the rivers edge. But he didn't dare venture near the water. Strictly a land dweller, Seth made a point of avoiding the deep water, and eventually, veered off to follow a trail, leading away from the river.

Safely away from the lazy Nile river, Seth sat himself down in the tall grasses, and simply stayed there, soaking up the warm ray of the sun. The stillness of his surroundings was both soothing, and driving the god mad. Despite his desire to, he could not keep himself still. War had been waging in the south, and Seth had been right in the middle of it; Egypts secret weapon. There was very little else he was good for anymore, the only thing he had left was his bitter anger and insurmountable strength. But going from a battle field to his calm, still 'homeland' was a far tougher task than any battle. The god had arrived in the late evening of yesterday. He had returned with a handful of soldiers he had become responsible for, though it was hardly a happy reunion.. In fact, many were unhappy with Seth's return, obviously enjoying the time they had with out him. Thankfully, over the years the god a grown calloused to their distaste for him. Yet as night rolled around, restraint with in the temple walls, Seth found the enclosed space far to overwhelming. Within his chamber, the god was far to restless to sleep, his body and mind still on high alert. The wall of the room, and the small space proved to much for the god. He ended up fleeing the temple in a panic, craving the open skies and fresh air. In attempts to calm his frayed nerves, Seth ventured out along the back allies of the city, knowing very well what he was doing was strictly forbidden. As one of his many punishments for his brothers death, the redhead was forbidden to venture out at night, where he could not be watched over. Despite knowing this, Seth had fled the city, and had been wondering the trails and pathways of the Nile ever since, despite the bitter cold of the desert night.

With a huff, Seth pulled him self up out of the grass and once again continued along one of the many pathways. One that lead him back to the city, located only a few miles away. He dreaded facing his superiors, more importantly Ra. The god wasn't entirely sure why he hated disappointing his might leader. Maybe it was because Ra was the one who spared the redhead from death. Though he wondered if this life he lived now was any better. A creature of the dessert, Seth despised being confined to this city, this area in general. He wanted to be back home, in Upper Egypt, a place where he had once ruled. Yet, the god still fails to feel any regret for his brutal actions.

_'He deserved it.'_ Seth thought bitterly to himself, as he reached the city walls. He would have to pass through the village to reach the temple, so instead the god opted for the back way. Weaving in and out of alleyways in hopes of avoiding the prying eyes of the many guards and nobles walking the city. Seth hoped no one had noticed his absences, yet he doubted that was possible. Ra would most certainly noticed his loyal bodyguard was missing.

As the redheaded god rounded the corner the temple was in view, though at the sight of it, he slinked back into the shadows. Ra was there, seemingly waiting for him, him being one of the few people who tolerated the unforgiving desert heat. He stood there at the top of the steps leading up to the temples main entrance, a stunning god at the least. A powerful god, he stood nearly six and a half feet tall, with perfect, flawless feature. Long, straight black hair draped against his shoulders, his eyes a light, stunning shade of blue. Something that made him too unique, yet linked him to a rather dark lineage. Not only was he physically stunning, he was a strong, very loved leader. God of the gods, and now ruler of all of Egypt. One would certainly want to stay on his good side, seeing as he was not afraid to unleash wrath upon those who deserved it.

Slinking back into the safety of the shadows, Seth held his breath in hopes he was not spotted; he wasn't quite ready to face what ever Ra had to say, or do to him. The god was just about to retreat back the way he came when a very clear voice stopped him. **"Seth… I know your there."** Ra spoke directly to the god, and Seth froze where he stood, cursing at him self silently. Ra didn't say anything else, and as if waiting for a response, and Seth knew he had to give into his leader. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Seth stepped out from the shadows and into full view of his leader. The god quickly made his way to the temple, where Ra waited. He stood there, arms crossed, and Seth could easily tell the God was none to pleased with him. Seth found it hard to keep his leaders gaze, and averted his eyes as he approached. Not daring to look up at the mighty god before him, the redhead kept his eyes down. **"You should be thankful I covered for you."** Ra stated, causing the god before him to look up in shock. **"I do not like lying to my men."** As Ra looked down at him, Seth was shocked at the lack of bitterness in his leaders eyes. But that didn't stop Seth from feeling guilty for his actions.

The red eyed god looked down once again, a strand of hair brushed against his face. **"I am sorry my Lord."** He spoke quietly. **"I… I wasn't thinking…"** I stumbled with is words, not quite sure how to justify his actions from last night. Though it seemed he would not have to.

**"Stop."** Ra spoke firmly, once again earning a glance up from the shorter god. Seth was surprised to see the soft smile on his leaders face. **"You do not have to explain your self to me. War can not easy to return from. As simple as that."** The blue eyed god gave Seth what he believed to be a reassuring smile. Ra had once been the head commander of the Egyptian army, a hardened warrior, leaving for months at a time to lead his soldiers into battle. That is until rising tension back home forced Ra to resign his command to focus solely on leading his people. And after the murder of Osiris, and Seth being unfit to rule, Ra was forced (with no other god to take their place) to take charge of Egypt as a whole, consuming most of his life now. There was a reason the job was split between two gods.

Seth drew in a deep breath, suddenly feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest and nodded in response. **"Yes my Lord."** He replied, his harsh red eyes seemed soft as he gazed up at the strong god before him. Seth could careless what other gods, or people thought of him, and never gave much care to how he treated them, but just the thought of disobeying or upsetting Ra was nearly panic inducing. Ra was in fact, the only reason Seth was where he was today. For some odd reason, the blue eyed leader saw something in the spiteful redhead and, despite much disagreement, had spared the god's life.

Ra chuckled softly, and smiled down at the god, before reaching out to brush the hair away from Seth's face.** "Just don't do it again."** He said softly. The redhead shudder as his leader fingers brushed against his fur lightly, and refrained from leaning into his touch. I hated how easily he let down his guard around Ra, how easily the god could manipulate him. And he knew this. Ra knew the effect he had on the smaller, yet far stronger, god. It seemed to amuse him, he seemed to like playing with him like this, which only added to Seth's bitterness. **"Better get inside before the heat gets to you."** Ra spoke softly in a way that reminded Seth of how his father use to speak to him, back when his father cared. The god dropped his had back to his side, and Seth bit back a protest, knowing very well he of all gods had no problem with the heat or the sun. Yet again, he also knew Ra's words were far from a suggestion, and he had no choice but to obey.

Dropping his eyes once again away from his leader, Seth slipped past Ra, and retreated into the cool shadows of the temple, not entirely sure where to go or what to do. **"And Seth?"** Ra stopped him, and the god glanced over his shoulder. **"Please do get some rest. You deserve it."** He spoke wit concern in his voice, and Seth nodded blankly before turning away and hurried down the temple pathway without a word. He shook his head, once out of Ra's view, trying to clear it, and reminding himself that Ra didn't care, and to keep him self distant. No matter how hard it seemed to be especially in times like these. Before Seth knew it, he found himself drifting towards the temple courtyard, the closest thing he had open land at the moment.

_~I'm begging for mercy.~ _

_~I'm only the monster you made me~_

* * *

**Authors Notes:** I hope that seems okay. It isn't exactly what I had planned in my head. I have such great ideas, but as soon as I try to type them out, they just don't match up.

I personally don't know how long this story will be, but I certainly have a lot planned out. So please


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**  
_~Take a good look at me now. Do you still recognize me?~_  
_~Am I so different inside?~_

* * *

Seth stirred under the warm comforting blankets, entering a lucid groggy stage of sleep. Nothing registered in his mind at the time, not where he was or who he could possible be with. Very uncharacteristic of the red haired god. The only thing the god could register was the gratifying warmth and comfort surrounding him. Last night has been the fist time Seth was the first sleep he had gotten in well over 24 hours and he did not realize how tired he really was. Months out in the desert in battle, so much chaos, and commotion, there was no way such a god like Seth could relax enough to rest properly. Yet not until now did the god truly understand the massive toll the fighting took on his body. His body ached, every muscle in his body was sore, preventing Seth from moving much at all. But the warm, soft bed beneath him gave the god a great relief. With a sign of contentment, he nuzzled against the softness, clenching the blankets closer to his body.

Seth has never been one for heavy sleeping, let alone laying around like this, but at the moment, nothing else seemed to matter. Wrapped up in warmth and security the god, for once, could rest properly as his surrounding world took a step back. The redhead breathed in a familiar comforting scent that put his mind at ease. He wasn't sure what it was, he knew he liked it.

Feeling the day creep upon him, Seth's lucid state slowly started melting away, as his sense started easing their way back to him. Despite his disapproval. The first thing that came to the god was the familiar scent, one the god knew and adored, yet it failed to register anything in his head. His sense of touch creeped back to him, as he became more aware of his physical surroundings. A warm bed and soft sheets caressed his fur, which should have been the biggest tip off. The god knew it was not his bed, but his mind didn't go any further than that. Next came his hearing. The room was eerily still, and quite, the only thing Seth could hear was the sound of his own, slow breathing. The gods attuned senses registered the world around him well, even without opening his eyes, but his physical awareness took it's time to reach his brain, the god could not put two and two together. Slowly reality started to dawn on him. Groggy memories of last night inched their way forward; a night of lust and tenderness. The god smiled softly, nuzzling himself more against the bed's warmth, at the thought of his lover. Only then did everything come crashing back to him. The strange bed, the familiar scent, Seth was suddenly aware of where he was.

Scarlet eyes snapped open suddenly, before the god shot straight up in bed, clutching the blankets against his chest. A painful surge of panic ripped through his chest at the realization. The god frantically looked around the room, before his aching body froze. Seth held his breath as a pair of light blue eyes gazed back at him. Those same stunning eyes he had always admired.

It was certainly not the first time Seth had slept with Ra, an act that had become quite common recently, but it was indeed the first Seth had been careless enough to not retreat to his own chamber afterwards. It was a situation neither of them wanted to face. If any soul happened upon the red headed god in their leaders bed, Ra would certainly be ruined. It wasn't the fact the all powerful Ra was sleeping with another man, such an act was nowhere near condemned in Egypt, but it's the fact that it is Seth. Any other person, god or human, would be acceptable. Seth, the very god who had spitefully killed his own brother. Seth, the very god Ra had single handedly spared from death. The last thing they mighty leader needed was for people to believe he had spared Seth out of favoritism. With his troubled lineage, Ra had no room for any sort of trouble. Though at the moment, it seemed such thoughts were distant from the gods mind.

Seth's breathing was ragged as the two gods stared at each other for a moment. Realizing his mistake, the redhead waited for some sort of punishment from his leader. But he was not expecting what he did get. Ra's light eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light as he smiled at Seth, the red eyed god's panic melting away, only to be replaced with slight confusing. In addition, a soft, warm feeling creped into the god, as Ra stood there on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall. The leader god had already gotten read for the day, adorned with beads and gold. Though quite modest compared to the mortal Pharaohs. Dark kohl lined his light eyes and in the dim light, every feature of the god seemed perfect and flawless. But as the god straightened up, Seth snapped himself back into reality, actively pushing that warm feeling away.

**"Good morning."** Ra spoke softly, a strange fondness in his voice. **"Did I wake you?"** he asked, tilting his head slight to one side, causing that perfect black hair to shift against his shoulders. **"I'm sorry."** A soft smile graced the gods face and he straightened up. Seth simple blinked at the older god, not quite sure what to say in such a situation. Part of him wanted to get up and run from the room, but it seemed he was glued to the spot. Thankfully, he wasn't sure if his weak, sore body could put up with such a things. All the god could do was sit there, his tail curled up onto his lap as he watched Ra step over to the window across from the bed. Thick drapes kept what ever ray of light out of the room, which seemed strange for a sun god. Without any warning Ra yanked. Suddenly the room was filled with light, making Seth realize it was far later than he had anticipated. The sudden influx of light was too much for the gods tired as, as he slipped back under the blankets with an annoyed groan. He turned over in bed, so his back was to the winder, and pulled the blankets his head to shield his eye.

Across the room Seth could hear Ra laugh, which only made him curl up more under the blankets. He knew he was acting childish, the fact was not lost to him, but such behavior was common among the two. Yet only in private. The redhead felt the god sit down on the edge of the bed next to him, and tried to nudge away from him. Ra place a hand gently on Seth's hip, massaging the area with his thumb. The redhead lowered the blankets away from his head and peered over his shoulder at his leader. His eyes were just as kind and gentle as his touch, as he peered down at Seth. **"I have to go,"** He spoke softly, his tone genuine.** "But you stay here as long as you need. Most of the servants and caretakers are working elsewhere, so you shouldn't be disturbed. You need to rest." **Ra nudge the gods hip slightly as if to emphasize his point.** "Just remember, the celebration is tonight. I will have somebody com and wake you in plenty of time to get ready. If your not already awake. But until then, I want you to take it easy and get some sleep. You deserve it, okay?"** He asked. Seth responded with a simple nod, earning a bright smile from the older god. **"Good."** Ra patted Seth's hip as he stood up. "I'll see you tonight." He said warmly, before slipping form the room to attend to his usual leadership duties, and prepare for the celebration, while Seth curled back under the blankets. Put at ease by his leaders approval and genuine concern, it didn't take the god long to drift back into a deep sleep, giving his body time to recover and give his mind a well needed break.

_~I'm begging for mercy.~_

_~I'm only the monster you made me~_

* * *

**Auther's Note**: I still am not satisified with this. Again, it sound so much better in my head i'm sorry. It's short, looked longer on paper.


End file.
